Honeymoon with You
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Setelah menikah, pasangan suami istri Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah resmi menjadi Akashi Tetsuya pergi bulan madu ke Venesia. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro. Lemon. PWP. Slash. Don't like don't read. You've been warned.
**Peringatan! Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?) dan fokus lebih ke lemon. Kalau tidak suka jenis cerita semacam ini, jangan dibaca dan lalu marah-marah, oke.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Honeymoon with You**

Venesia. Kota air yang terkenal akan keindahan dan juga keromantisannya. Kota inilah yang dipilih oleh Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Akashi Tetsuya, sebagai tujuan bulan madu mereka.

Mereka memang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman terdekat. Setelah upacara dan jamuan makan malam, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou langsung menuju bandara Haneda untuk naik pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara Venice Marco Polo Airport. Setelah hampir 14 jam di pesawat dengan transit satu kali di München, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Venesia.

Seandainya dulu di Teikou ada yang bilang padanya kalau ia kelak akan menikahi Seijuurou, Tetsuya pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon yang tak lucu. Mereka hanyalah teman satu tim basket. Dan meskipun Tetsuya berterima kasih karena sudah memberikan ide tentang gaya bermain basket, ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Seijuurou. Apalagi ketika tim basket Teikou pecah dan mereka semua terpencar di bangku SMA.

Perubahan dimulai sejak Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan di final Winter Cup tahun pertama masa SMA mereka. Itulah kekalahan pertama Seijuurou dan Seijuurou yang asli akhirnya kembali. Mereka perlahan menjadi akrab dan tahu-tahu saja di kelas tiga SMA, Seijuurou menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang...

Tetsuya menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Bangunan-bangunan di Venesia begitu indah, dipisahkan dengan kanal-kanal dengan dengan air biru kehijauan.

"Kita sudah mau jalan ke hotel sekarang, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou. "Jemputan sudah datang."

Seijuurou sudah memesan hotel tentu saja untuk mereka tinggali.

"Kita naik water taxi?" tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan geli. "Tentu saja, Sayang. Venesia kan kota air."

Tetsuya mengangguk, masih sibuk melihat kanan kirinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Masih banyak tempat bagus lainnya di dunia," ujar Seijuurou. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau setahun dua kali kita pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar negeri?"

Tetsuya langsung menoleh secepat kilat. "Sungguh, Seijuurou-san?" nada suaranya masih datar meskipun ia antusias sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia keluar dari Jepang. Tentu saja dari dulu juga ia berminat jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Tapi yah, ia juga harus mempertimbangkan kondisi keuangannya yang belum memungkinkan. Ia berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang datang dari keluarga konglomerat.

"Tentu, Sayang."

Tetsuya menghadiahi suaminya dengan senyuman. Seijuurou membalas dengan kecupan di dahi Tetsuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotel yang mereka tinggali adalah hotel bintang tujuh satu-satunya di Venesia, aslinya itu adalah kediaman seorang bangsawan. Pemiliknya juga masih tinggal disana meskipun mayoritas ruangan dialihgunakan menjadi hotel. Kata manajer hotel yang menyambut mereka, hotel ini sangat terkenal dan sering digunakan untuk acara ini itu seperti pernikahan aktor terkenal Hollywood baru-baru ini. Tetsuya hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Ia tidak terlalu fasih bicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ini kamar Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi," ujar manajer itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Terima kasih," balas Seijuurou dalam bahasa yang sama.

"Saya harap Anda menikmati waktu di hotel kami maupun kunjungan Anda di Venesia. Apabila Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Anda dapat menghubungi saya," ujar manajer itu sebelum pergi. "Kami disini akan membantu Anda."

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Silakan, Sayang," ucapnya.

Tetsuya berjalan masuk dan Seijuurou mengekor dibelakangnya.

Wah. Kamar yang bagus sekali. Begitu mewah. Bagaikan kamar raja di film-film kerajaan Eropa.

Tetsuya terlalu terpana hingga tak sadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah menutup dan mengunci pintu agar mereka tak diganggu.

"Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Napas panas di tengkuknya membuat Tetsuya merinding.

"Karena ini adalah bulan madu kita, bagaimana kalau kita tes ranjang ini dulu?"

"Tapi ini masih siang, Seijuurou-san..." Tetsuya berusaha mengelak. Sungguh ia heran dengan suaminya. Kalau hanya ada mereka berdua, Seijuurou bisa berubah menjadi manja.

"Tidak apa, kan, Sayang. Aku sudah menahan diriku dari tadi." Dan Seijuurou langsung menyerang leher Tetsuya. Mulanya dengan jilatan, disusul ciuman lalu dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Aaahhh..." Tetsuya mengerang.

Seijuurou menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya. Tanpa memberi Tetsuya kesempatan protes, bibir Tetsuya langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou memasuki mulut Tetsuya. Tentu saja ciuman panas itu didominasi suaminya. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima. Ia juga merasakan saliva Seijuurou mengalir masuk ke mulutnya, yang hanya bisa ditelan oleh Tetsuya. Dua tangan Seijuurou entah sejak kapan sudah ada dipinggulnya, sibuk meremas bokong Tetsuya.

Kehabisan napas akibat ciuman itu, Tetsuya mendorong dada suaminya. Seijuurou selalu lebih tahan berciuman lama dibandingkan dengan Tetsuya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baru saja merasa napasnya sudah tenang, Seijuurou menciumnya kembali.

"Kau menggairahkan sekali, Sayang," komentar Seijuurou ketika ia menyudahi ciumannya. Ia menatap Tetsuya dari atas kebawah, lalu ke atas lagi. "Tapi akan lebih menggairahkan lagi kalau kau tanpa busana."

Tetsuya mengerti maksud suaminya. Oleh karena itu ia perlahan-lahan melucuti pakaiannya. Seijuurou memilih duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengamatinya. Pipi Tetsuya sudah merona merah ketika ia akhirnya berdiri di depan suaminya tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Kali ini pun, Tetsuya mengerti maksud suaminya. Ia lalu berlutut di depan Seijuurou dan membuka resleting celana Seijuurou, membebaskan kejantanan yang sudah mengeras tersebut. Tetsuya lalu menjilat kejantanan tersebut seperti menjilat es krim.

"Bagus sekali, Sayang," Seijuurou mendesah nikmat.

Senang karena bisa memuaskan suaminya, Tetsuya makin semangat menjilat kejantanan tersebut. Setelah puas menjilat, ia lalu menciumi kejantanan tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengulum dan mengisapnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk mencapai puncak dan mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Tetsuya yang lalu menelan semua cairan putih kental itu tanpa sisa. Karena Seijuurou tidak menyuruhnya berhenti, maka Tetsuya kembali menjilat kejantanan suaminya lagi hingga kejantanan itu menegang sempurna.

Seijuurou akhirnya menyuruhnya berhenti. "Aku ingin kau menunggangiku, Tetsuya."

Kegiatan tadi membuatnya sangat terangsang dan ia tak sabar menanti Seijuurou di dalam dirinya. Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dari lantai dan berjalan ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas kejantanan Seijuurou sebelum menurunkan dirinya secara perlahan. Kejantanan Seijuurou besar sekali, Tetsuya merasa begitu penuh dan panas.

"Bergerak Tetsuya," perintah suaminya.

Awalnya perlahan, namun Tetsuya akhirnya menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Aah.. Seijuurou-san...aaahh..." ia mendesah. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Sungguh tak tertahankan. Kejantanan suaminya menekan bagian didalam diri Tetsuya yang memberinya kepuasan luar biasa berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Tetsuya mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya melengkung sempurna. Bibirnya terbuka lebar tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

Seijuurou menyusul istrinya tak lama kemudian. Cairan kental dan panas memenuhi tubuh Tetsuya. Ia merintih. Nikmat dan letih bercampur menjadi satu. Keringatnya bercucuran. "Seijuurou-san..."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Jangan tidur dulu, Sayang. Ini baru pembukaan..."

Mata Tetsuya membulat. Ia merasakan kejantanan Seijuurou membesar dalam dirinya kembali.

Seringai suaminya melebar. "Nah, kita lanjut lagi sekarang..."


End file.
